deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SheZow vs Green Lantern
Description Battle of the 2 ring holders! Interlude Wiz: So we have two superheroes that holds rings and transforms. Boomstick: This is weird SheZow Green Lantern Fight! Guy Hamdon: You go girl! *Transforms into SheZow) Hal Jordan: OwO give me that ring boy! SheZow: Why? Hal Jordan: Because I WANT İT! *Technical difficulties, please stand by* *Hal becomes Green Lantern* SheZow: I want a ring like that too. Green Lantern: Sorry, but it's mine. *Green Lantern shoots beams* *SheZow dodges all of them and uses Heavy Handed Super She-Slap* Green Lantern: That hurt! *Green Lantern then gets pissed off and punches SheZow in the face* SheZow: I'll show you! *SheZow uses Boomerang Brush but Green Lantern dodges it and then SheZow uses Super Sonic Shriek* Green Lantern: So that's how you wanna play huh! *Green Lantern throws a baseball bat he made from his ring at SheZow who catches it and throws it back to Green Lantern* SheZow: Let's see how much you can keep it up. *SheZow uses super speed and starts running around, annoying Green Lantern who decides to slap SheZow in the face and he punches him causing SheZow having too much pain but none of that stops SheZow causing damage to Green Lanter, then both of them gets pissed off and starts fighting with their full power that comes with alot of patience and pain* *SheZow tries to attack Green Lantern from the back but he fails, then Green Lantern makes a plane with his ring and throws him to SheZow who uses Super Strength to grab it and throw it back to Green Lantern* *Green Lantern attacks SheZow with a sword he made with his ring but then SheZow uses Super She-ttractive Mega Magnet (generic name, ı know) and throws some metal objects to Green Lantern* SheZow: Tired? Green Lantern: Are you kidding, ıam just warming up. SheZow: Heavy Handed Super She-Slap! Green Lantern: I still want that ring tho. SheZow: Why are you so obsessed with mine while you have a cool one that doesn't makes you look like a girl? *Green Lantern makes his own version of Super She-Slap with the help of his ring and slaps SheZow's face* *SheZow uses his Lightsaber Lipstick and Green Lantern makes a sword with his ring* *Green Lantern makes more swords with his ring and throws them at SheZow who uses Vanishing Cream in order words turning invisible* Green Lantern: Where did he go? *Green Lantern starts feeling pain and goes crazy by attacking anything, this somehow works and Green Lantern kicks invisible SheZow who turns visible once again* *Before SheZow could use the Vanishing Cream again, Green Lantern shoots beams to destroy Vanishing Cream which works* *Green Lantern makes a giant bullet with his ring and aims for SheZow's ring but SheZow dodges and uses Super Sonic Shriek to defeat Green Lantern who appears to be pissed off again* *Green Lantern uses three diffrent bullets to place it to his homemade gun that he made with his ring* *This makes no sense but SheZow jumps on Green Lantern's head for three minutes* *Green Lantern fires his three bullets that are placed in his homemade gun made with his ring (ı know, that makes no sense)* *Both of them starts to show their full power* *Green Lantern punches SheZow's hair, finding his weakness* SheZow: My hair is a mess! Green Lantern: Wow, so bad hair equels weak powers to you. *Green Lantern shoots beams out of his ring* K.O. *SheZow wakes up* Green Lantern: I was just joking. SheZow: Oh. Do you agree with the results? yes no Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ring vs Ring Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant